This relates generally to wireless communications, and, more particularly, to wireless electronic devices and antenna structures for wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, portable music players, and computers contain wireless communications circuitry. For example, electronic devices may have antennas for handling wireless communications in cellular telephone bands and communications bands associated with wireless local area networks.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. At the same time, it may be desirable to include conductive structures in an electronic device such as metal device housing components. Because conductive components can affect radio-frequency performance, care must be taken when incorporating antennas into an electronic device that includes conductive structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to incorporate antennas into electronic devices.